


Winter's Child

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing in Kanda's world as warm as Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Child

The first time Kanda saw Allen it was springtime. The trees and flowers were in full bloom and Kanda sat on a bench in the park watching the ducks waddle their way to the pond. A blur of white crossed his vision and Kanda turned his head to follow the runner who was dressed all in white from his t-shirt to his running shoes. The pale skin and white hair only added to the effect, and as he ran off into the distance Kanda thought it was a little like watching winter in motion.

 

By summertime they showed up at the park almost every day and Allen started taking breaks from his jog to sit on the bench that Kanda occupied. Kanda found out his name, which Allen pronounced with just a hint of a British accent. Due to the heat of the day Kanda invited Allen to his studio apartment and they sat on the floor because Kanda had never bothered to furnish the place with much more than a bed and a table for his clock. The windows were open, letting in a mild breeze, and the fan in the corner was blowing humid air as it lazily turned from side to side.

Kanda offered Allen some barley tea and senbei and they sat quietly as the ice clinked in their glasses and the fan whirred and the noises of the street grew louder and then softer. Allen asked Kanda what other kind of food he liked, because he'd never had barley tea or the delicious rice crackers before, and the immediate answer was soba. Thinking there must be more to life than just soba Allen pressed further and was rewarded with tempura, but soba was still the best, and Allen chuckled softly.

Kanda was not much for small talk but tried to be polite by asking Allen the same, and as Allen began rattling off an endless list Kanda figured it was pretty much anything and everything, but he had no idea where it all went. Must be a fast metabolism or Allen just ran it all off. He thought of taking up running again but preferred his martial arts classes more, so he contented himself by sitting on the bench in the park waiting for Allen to join him. Which he always did.

 

Autumn crept up on them and Allen asked Kanda over to his place. Allen's one bedroom was larger than Kanda's studio and, unlike Kanda, he had furniture. When Kanda showed up Allen answered the door looking a mess. The kitchen was in an even worse state and Allen grinned sheepishly as he tried to tidy up a bit. It looked like he'd used every pot and pan and utensil, but the smell was heavenly and Kanda was surprised to find that Allen had attempted to make tempura for him.

Looking at the mountainous pile of tempura Allen had just finished preparing Kanda's lips quirked into a smile. He helped Allen take out plates and cups for tea. Kanda filled bowls with miso soup while Allen spooned rice onto the plates and poured the tea. They sat at the table helping themselves to the tempura as they ate in silence and when they were done Kanda said it was good. Allen beamed and asked if Kanda would maybe like to help him next time because Kanda was probably better at all this, and he could show Allen how to make soba. Kanda snorted and said that he wasn't that good of a cook but between the two of them they might manage to feed themselves and he uttered a simple word of thanks along with Allen's name. Allen asked him to say that again, liking the way his name sounded in that clear baritone. Kanda did and Allen kissed his cheek. One more time and Allen kissed his lips, and then there was no need for words anymore.

 

When winter descended Kanda moved in. They learned to cook, Allen going for the more exotic, Kanda trying to remain basic. Their arguments involved just about everything but they always ended up somewhere in the middle, and their lives wound around one another in an increasingly intricate pattern.

Kanda had heard that people like Allen, who were born around Christmas, often missed out when it came to birthday presents, receiving combination gifts instead. He made a mental note to keep the occasions separate and Allen enjoyed two celebrations that year just like when his father was still alive which felt like so long ago. Allen's tears were genuine and Kanda was flustered but he accepted Allen's gifts for him with a smile and a kiss and a tug to their bed.

Because they never needed much of a push to incite their passion. Allen returning from a run, weather permitting, or Kanda from his classes, and the sight of the other all hot and sweaty would more often than not lead to lingering touches, and the friction from their bodies set the dark on fire.

To look at Allen one might think, as Kanda had, that he would be as cold as a winter's chill, but there was nothing but warmth from the hand that caressed Kanda's cheek, nothing but heat radiating from Allen's body as he moved sensuously against Kanda, and the blankets always ended up on the floor as they made love while the world fell into the hush that only winter could bring.

 

Before they knew it a year had passed and Kanda sat on the bench watching the ducks as he waited for Allen to finish his run through the park. When he spotted him he bent down and picked up a bottle of water and as Allen landed on the bench Kanda handed it to him. Allen nodded his thanks as he twisted off the cap and gulped half of it as Kanda grumbled for him to slow down and Allen sipped at the rest while he caught his breath.

Kanda took a quick look around to make sure no one was near and leaned over to kiss Allen's cheek, licking a little of the salt off his skin. Kanda then began to insist that they should head home, that the shower was waiting and that he was feeling in need of one himself. Allen chuckled as he stood and pulled Kanda to his feet and they walked through the park bumping shoulders and jabbing elbows into sides. Their banter grew heated and then cooled and Kanda glanced sideways at Allen who was humming while they walked.

Allen was a child of winter, born to the season with the looks to match, but there was nothing in Kanda's world as warm as Allen's heart, and Kanda was grateful for that warmth for countless seasons to come.


End file.
